fairy_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense mechanisms
These are how you defend yourself against the toys and others. Froggy Fnwf1: You had to turn the lamp off when he was in the room. If kitty, crocco, or both were also in the room, you had to turn the lamp off, on, repeat. Fnwf 2: When bertin is in the right room, you could see his eyes under the dest. When he was at the left, you see him behind the door. You need to turn the lights off once he's in. Now whatever you do, don't close the door on him or else he will attack you. Fnwf 3: He starts at the road, then He climbs a drainpipe. At a certain point you can shake it, and froggy will fall. But if you don't do it in time, you will need to close the window long enough froggy gets bored and jumpes off. Fnwf 4 (demo): Yuo need to turn the lights off when he's in the room. kitty Fnwf 1: The lights needed to be on once she was in. If froggy were there too, turn the lights on and off repeatedly. Fnwf 2: On the right room, you can see her eyes under the desk, and om the left, she's visible at the door. You need to turn the lights on once she's in. Then, be sure not to close the door when she's there. Fnwf 3: She starts by the door. Close it once she attempts to go under. If you didn't close the door and she got in, you have to flash your flashlight once she shuffles. crocco Fnwf 1: He makes a growl where he is at. Once he is in the room, turn the lights on. If froggy is in too, turn the lights on and off repeatedly. Fnwf 2: If he was in the room, he'll make a growl. Don't close the door if it seems empty, but crocco is growling. Be sure to turn the lights on in the location your in. Fnwf 3: He will attack you from the sewers. Once you hear his growl, you must flush the toilet to get rid of him. Gnomes Fnwf 1: '''You need to keep the box wound up to anything but 0. If you hear singing, the gnomes will come to attack you. They take a short ammount of time before reaching you. '''Fnwf 2: Once you hear they're singing, you must wind up the box. If froggy(plush) is there at the same time, move to the other room, then cauculate the right time to go and wind the box. Fnwf 3: Once you hear singing, they will appear at the door. Close it for a certain ammount of time to get rid of them. golden froggy Fnwf 1: Once he is in the office, you must put the phone up. Fnwf 2: If he is in the room, don't walk somewhere else or just stare. Instead, wave your hand kn front of him untill he vanishes. Fnwf 3: If he is in the hallway, you must run back. However, his attack is not fatal, so you can just deal with it. froggy(plush) Fnwf 2: you must move to the other room once he is in the left room. Do not close the door on him. cotty Fnwf 2: Be sure the screws are tightened enough, if you look up while he's there, he will become more aggressive. You should instead go anywhere else. crocco(plush) He is the same as cotty, but he is the fastest of the ones who go to the vents. cheburashka Same as cotty. draco He will make a burning noise when he is rushing to attack you. You must run over and close the door. mighty dragon He will distract you if he appears in the office, or if you see his eyes in the theater hall. To prevent his attack, simply do not look at the cameras. the ghost of lorenzi Fnwf 2: He appears if you see him in human form on the camereas or just appear randomly. To prevent his attack, stay in one room, but this is not always an option. If you see him, he will take all of your power, so you need to fix it with the genorator. the ghost of sophie II Fnwf 2: She will appear if you move into a room without light. To prevent her, turn the lights on in both of the rooms, but if you lose power or look somewhere dark, she will appear. If she does, tap on the brightest version of her. phantom If she appears in the hall, just like golden froggy, run back or take the non fatal jumpscare. game mechanics Fnwf 1: the oil and matches are limited. Be sure to concerve by keeping thr lamp off a lot, and not using too many matches. Fnwf 2: If the power ran out, you must get the electrixity back by powering on every switch on the genorator. Fnwf 3: If your screen starts to get dark, drink a cup of coffee, do not purchace too much or you will be bankrupt. The intended ammout of coffee is always 3. Fnwf 4: Froggold I will die of cardiac arrest if he doesn't have light. If froggy is in the room, turn the lights off, then bsck on as soon as he leaves. W.I.P. certain things are nor done yet, like five nights with froggy 4. So this article may need to be updated if neccicary. Category:Help